


Hindsight

by MarvelWatch



Series: Orenjimaru's drabble collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hindsight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWatch/pseuds/MarvelWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets that things are always clearer in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Still not beta read.
> 
> Tiny update: I forgot to put the picture, [Here!](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/post/149372640430/orenjimaru-dont-leave-me-gabe-not/)
> 
> This is why you should always write down what you need to do kids.

The sound of a low Melody was the first thing Gabriel heard when he drifted back into consciousness. A soothing medley that reminded Gabriel of happier days, before everything went to shit and the Swiss base exploded.

The inside of Gabriel's head felt like he was wading through mud. None of his thoughts moving fast enough, or in an orderly fashion to make sense. Probably has something to do with the wound he got in the cross fire with Talon. Fucking bastards.

The gunfight came back in bits and pieces to Gabriel. Going in headfirst without a plan, especially against Talon, was a stupid move. Even with Gabriel's long history of stupid moves without a plan. No doubt those that got out the fray were on their way back to tell the monkeys in charge that'd Gabriel had turned on them.

The low hum of the melody was still going, Gabriel realized that the song had words. A song about fields of gold, song has a familiar ring to it, like Gabriel had heard it 1000 times before. Gabriel took too deep a breath, pain re-clouding his mind. It took Gabriel a few moments to push down the pain and think back, then a moment of clarity connected the pieces.

The song was one Jack'd used always sing whatever they had downtime around Overwatch. Jack had learnt from his mother. Gabriel had learnt that from Jack, after asking about where'd Jack learned the song. I told him it was the one she'd sing when she'd been working around the house, with Jack trailing after her, helping her with whatever she needed him to do. She always sang her song until her disease got to the point she couldn't sing anymore. Then Jack took over and sang it for her, until the day she died.

Jack

That name was like a bucket of ice water. Whole reason that Gabriel got pulled into the gun fight in the first place. Jack Morrison is always the number one cause of Gabriel's problems. This time was no exception either.

Gabriels gaping side wound be damned. Started to sit up, muscles screaming in protest. Gabriel ignored them in favor of trying to find Jack, freaking out that something might've happened to him after the gun fight, with Gabriel getting knocked out and all.

But as Gabriel tried to get up, arms wrapped around him trying to keep him down. Gabriel started to push them off him and struggled, until he heard the voice of his captor, "Don't move, stupid. I just got the bleeding to finally stop. Even with a bio field I was only able to stop the bleeding. If you move now, you might bleed out for good."

There... Was Jack, or if you follow the news stations Soldier 76, his visor missing, Gabriel didn't care about that though, well he did before he found out who Soldier 76 actually was, but that was a whole 'nother shit storm that Gabriel doesn't want to relive in the near future anytime soon.

“Jack? Jack." Gabriel breathed, relief like a balm over Gabriels insides. Unconsciously Gabriel's arm raised up towards Jack's face. Before his hand made contact, Jack's hand came up and grabbed Gabriel's. Stopping it before it made contact.

Jacks eyebrow furrowed perplexed, "Yes? I am Jack. Are you OK? Did you hit your head? Gabriel- " A look of worry crossed over Jack's face after his last question.

If Gabriel was in his right mind he would've laughed at the expression Jack was making. Jack was always the fussy one whatever one of the two of them got hurt. Even when it was himself, that always used to drive Gabriel up the walls. It seems that hasn't changed.

Instead of answering Jack's questions, Gabriel's pain clouded mind tried to take inventory of their surroundings. It seemed the place they're held up looks like an abandoned factory. Jack had probably pulled them into, having thought ahead and hidden the two of them behind some old crates. Incase anyone was still on the look out for the two of them.

It didn't register Jack was still talking to him until he heard a light sob.

Gabriel's attention snapped back to Jack. The expression on Jacks face was one Gabriel knew well. Having seen the exact expression on Jacks face, time and time again. Every single time Gabriel got hurt worse then he'd needed to on a mission and waking up in medical.

The same scenario; with one of the nurses always fixing his IV when he'd come too. The realization of winding up in medical, again. Going to have to listen to Angela's lecture about being more careful out in the field and how eventually there might be a time she won't be able to fix him back up. Trying to scare him into submission. It never worked quite as well as the the thing that happened next, after waking up. The Commander himself sitting next to Gabriel's bed, the same expression mirrored to the one being directed at him right now.

Gabriel could never figure out what was worse. Getting shot or that expression on Jacks face.

Jack took the hand he'd stopped and pulled it to his face, giving Gabriel's hand a light squeeze. The feeling of skin and made Gabriel's heart skip a beat, feel its warmth, the sensation of Jacks aged skin. Still smooth but worn from all the missions,a few tiny scars here and there. Permanent reminders of all the battles that were hard fought, some won ... Some lost.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Before Jack started talking again, "What you did was stupid, everything was under control. You didn't need to go and play hero."

Gabriel gave a snort at that line, and immediately regretted that action, still pot calling the kettle black.

Gabriel was about to respond, when he really looked at Jack. His mouth pinched together, eyes glassy, Gabriel knew not matter how he tried to swing it. It was a stupid move, a reflex that Gabriel would probably die with. Jumping in from of Jack to keep him out of harms way.

The arm around Gabriel tightened, the feeling of Jack shaking. Deep breaths that do nothing but make him closer to crying.

“Don't leave me, Gabe-" Jack released a shaky sob. "Not again. I can't loose you, not after I just got you back." The words rang out heavier in the silence.

This was a conversation they had -would- never agree on. Even back with Overwatch, they both thought what the other did was stupid and reckless. Refusing to admit the real reason’s why the fights would escalade. How stupid they’d been, but that was something that was only seen in hindsight. 

Regardless, Gabriel's tiered.

It took more strength out of Gabriel to talk, then he'd ever admit. The passing through of needing to feed floated through Gabriel's mind, but at this moment Jack was more important, "I'm sorry, but you're... safe. That's all that mattered, that you didn't get hurt.”

A look of shock crossed Jack’s face at Gabriel’s words.

“You stupid hopeless romantic."

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at pain. 
> 
> As always if want more of [my writing](http://marvel-watch.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing/)
> 
> I believe in you, always wash your underwear and have a nice day.


End file.
